In a field of mounting electronic components on a substrate, there has widely been used a technique for electrically, physically connecting an electronic component on a substrate by connecting a bump provided on the electronic component to an electrode laid on a substrate. Since paste containing flux or solder as an ingredient is used for connecting bumps to electrodes, paste is previously supplied to yet-to-be-connected bumps. A transfer method is frequently used for supplying paste to a bump, and paste is transferred to a bump by immersing a yet-to-be-connected bump in paste spread to a predetermined thickness on a transfer surface (see Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2000-22394